JP 2001-137534 A describes a card game device in which characters (called masters or the like) as player characters operated by players make a battle with each other on a game screen of a portable game machine using character cards that form a so-called deck. JP 2008-220984 A describes a kind of role-playing game in which the game progresses while characters are playing a card battle using a deck according to a predetermined story. JP 4693936 describes an example of a battle game between baseball teams consisting of players assigned to virtual trading cards in a server-client system.
In deck battle games including the above-mentioned conventional games, players or characters (hereinafter simply called “players”) play a card battle using character cards as a general rule. In this regard, a player selects a finite number of character cards (deck characters) that make an own deck from among multiple character cards (e.g., character cards as items possessed by the player) prepared beforehand as the game setting. At this time, for example, the player can check on or predict the personality (such as strength and favorite moves (favorite and signature skills one is good at)) of an enemy character or an opponent player to create an arbitrary and desired combination of own deck characters.
In such conventional games, however, once a deck (a set of deck characters) is created, the deck formation cannot be changed in one battle event (also called a quest or a turn). Then, an attack against an enemy character or an opponent character through the fixed deck is automatically made. As a result, the player can do nothing but select a character card in the battle event as a primary interesting element of the game, or the player can only do very monotonous work such as to continuously hit a button or a switch to instruct, for example, an attack against the enemy character or the opponent character.
Further, it is so set that the kind and strength of the attack against the enemy character or the opponent character are generally determined according to the kind, personality, attribute, and level of each of the characters that form the deck. On the other hand, since the deck formation is fixed and cannot be changed as mentioned above, even when two or more attacks are possible during one battle event, attack variations are limited. Therefore, there are problems that the battle event itself becomes stereotyped, and in some cases, that a player can predict the result (win or loss) of a battle to some degree when a deck is formed.
As a result, the interest in and real enjoyment of the battle event and hence the entire game are reduced or lost, causing a problem of being unable to urge players to participate in the game or drive their motivations to continue the game.
It could therefore be helpful to elicit the originality and ingenuity of players to improve the interest in and taste of a battle event that was monotonous work in conventional products. It could also be helpful to provide a server capable of providing a game that can raise players' motivation to participate in the game or continue the game, and that can amplify or increase the interest in and real enjoyment of the entire game, a control method therefor, a program, and a game system.